


His sunshine

by tangerineshouyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerineshouyou/pseuds/tangerineshouyou
Summary: Just Atsumu waking up to the love of his life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	His sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so this kinda sucks. But thank you for reading this

Golden rays of sunshine seeped through the curtains illuminating the room .Birds simultaneously chirped out to each other in a chorus outside the window .  
Atsumu groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

Feeling a weight on his chest, Atsumu lifted his head up only to see his lover who was still fast asleep ,his head snuggled into Atsumu’s chest.  
Atsumu grinned wondering how he got so lucky to be with the guy that he pined for seven years ever since they met at the 2013 spring nationals.

Shouyou had a bit of drool on his mouth but Atsumu couldn't find it in himself to care about it .Even when Shouyou was asleep he still managed to look ethereal.  
The sun shined on his messy fluff of orange hair making it somehow impossibly brighter. He let out soft breathy snores as he slept.

It was rare to see Shouyou still asleep as he was usually awake before Atsumu, so every time Atsumu woke up earlier than Shouyou he took the time to admire his boyfriend.  
His thoughts were interrupted when his boyfriend started shifting around which signalled that he was waking up anytime soon. 

Like Atsumu predicted ,Shouyou's eyes fluttered open and he gave Atsumu a small sleepy smile mumbling a soft “Mornin Tsumu”.  
Atsumu gave shouyou a fond smile and muttered “Mornin sunshine .” back to his lover.  
They both stayed huddled up together for the next few minutes before Atsumu decided that it was time to get ready for practice .

“Sho, we needa get out of bed or we’ll be late for practice and Meian-san ain’t gonna be happy bout it.”

However, Shouyou decided to snuggle further into Atsumu’s chest as he let out a whine,“Tsu..tsumu I wanna stay like this for the rest of the day.."  
Atsumu let out a chuckle as he pressed his lips gently to Shouyou’s forehead.

Yeah, Atsumu could definitely live with this for the rest of his life.


End file.
